They deserve it
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Les Losers ont enfin tout le bonheur qu'ils méritent.


-Oui, je le veux, prononça l'homme en regardant le maire en face de lui.

-Je vous déclare donc officiellement unis par les liens sacrés du mariage.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata dans leur dos et les deux hommes émirent un rire étranglé avant de s'embrasser timidement.

Eddie vida son troisième verre de champagne, les yeux brillants, le cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Il était marié.

Avec un homme.

Son meilleur ami.

Richard Tozier.

Un rire nerveux lui échappa et il se resservit une quatrième coupe.

Mais une main posée sur son bras l'empêcha de boire et il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard pétillant de Bervely.

-Je pense que tu as assez bu, sourit la rouquine en récupérant son verre.

-Mais... tenta l'homme avant de laisser tomber en voyant l'air de son amie.

-C'est normal d'être nerveux un jour pareil, mais essaie de pas te rendre malade avant ta nuit de noces.

Le clin d'œil qui suivit suffit à faire rougir Eddie jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et il donna un petit coup à son amie en lâchant un cri indigné.

Beverly éclata de rire et le laissa faire avant de le serrer contre elle.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous, chuchota-t-elle. Vous l'avez mérité, vraiment.

Eddie enfouit son visage dans son cou et lui rendit son étreinte, un peu tremblant.

-Merci, merci de nous avoir acceptés et soutenus jusque maintenant, balbutia l'autre en s'agrippant à elle.

-Heeeeey Eddie... Vous êtes nos amis c'est normal, répondit Beverly en l'embrassant sur le front. Et puis, si tu veux tout savoir... Je suis heureuse que tu l'aies choisi lui plutôt que Myra.

Eddie sourit en entendant l'aveu de son amie.

-Moi aussi en fait, rétorqua gentiment le brun contre elle.

Le sourire de la rouquine s'accentua et elle finit par relâcher son ami.

-Bon, moi je vais rejoindre les autres. Essaie de pas trop boire quand même ok?

Eddie hocha la tête et la regarda s'en aller vers un autre coin de la grande salle que Richie avait louée pour l'occasion.

En parlant du loup, son amant se dirigeait d'un pas déterminé vers lui, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage.

Le plus petit fronça les sourcils, tout de suite méfiant. Ce sourire signifiait que son compagnon avait une sale idée en tête et...

-Viens danser!

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Richie l'avait attrapé par la taille et le soulevait pour le faire tourner au dessus de lui.

Eddie lâcha un cri de surprise bientôt suivi d'un gémissement de peur alors qu'il se tortillait pour se libérer.

Richie éclata de rire et le reposa avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec délice.

Puis il recula, sans retirer ses mains des joues de son amant.

-On est mariés, dit soudain le plus grand. Tu te rends compte?

-Pas vraiment pour être honnête, répondit timidement Eddie.

-Moi non plus, avoua l'autre avant d'embrasser de nouveau le petit brun. Mais ça me plait. Eddie Tozier. Ça sonne vraiment bien non?

Le concerné sourit et posa une de ses mains sur une de celles de son amant.

De son mari.

-Ça sonne très bien, reconnut Eddie en fermant les yeux, savourant le moment.

Richie le regarda d'un air rêveur, cartographiant une fois de plus chaque trait de son visage.

Ses doux yeux chocolat, sa bouche fine, ses paumettes, et même la cicatrice sur sa joue gauche.

Le plus grand aimait tout ça chez son compagnon. Sans exception.

S'il avait su il y a vingt neuf ans qu'Eddie avait les mêmes sentiments à son égard que lui, et ce depuis autant d'années, il l'aurait épousé sur le champ. Même si le mariage pour les gens comme eux était interdit à cet époque.

Il n'aurait certainement pas attendu presque trente ans pour se lancer et lui demander de sortir avec lui.

Un petit frisson agita soudain l'homme en face de lui, le faisant sortir de sa transe.

-Eds? Tout va bien? demanda Richie.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça, marmonna Eddie en rouvrant doucement les yeux, où se lisait la profonde joie qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Je pensais juste au fait qu'on vient de se lier pour la vie. Je... Je crois que je vais pleurer...

-Aaaanw mon Eddiiiie... chouina Richie en serrant étroitement le plus petit dans ses bras, sentant lui aussi l'émotion lui écraser le cœur.

Seul un reniflement lui répondit tandis que son chéri enfouissait sa frimousse contre son smoking.

-J'y crois pas tu l'as encore fait pleurer! cria Bill en les rejoignant, visiblement franchement amusé.

Stan le suivait, l'air un peu plus timide tout de même.

-Comment t'as fait ton coup cette fois ci? demanda leur ami en tapant gentiment dans le dos d'Eddie.

-Je l'ai épousé, rétorqua Richie en souriant.

Bill lâcha un rire sec et franc et fixa Eddie d'un air compatissant:

-Tu sais pas dans quelle galère tu t'es fourré avoue.

-Pas trop non, marmonna Eddie en s'essuyant les yeux comme il pût.

Stan lui tendit un mouchoir, un léger sourire apparaissant sur son visage d'ordinaire si sérieux.

Le brunet le remercia et sécha ses quelques larmes en vitesse.

-J'ai toujours du mal à y croire, finit par dire Bill en glissant un bras autour de la taille de Stanley, s'attirant un petit ronronnement de ce dernier.

-A quoi? demanda le bouclé.

-A tout ça. Que Ça soit mort, que Richie et Eddie se soient mariés -quoique ça c'était totalement prévisible en fait- et que je sorte avec une personne aussi incroyable que toi.

Son amant rosit et détourna un instant le regard.

-Moi ça me convient très bien, finit-il par dire.

-Moi aussi! enchérit aussitôt Richie, bientôt imité par Bill et Eddie.

Les quatre amis continuèrent de discuter comme ça un bon moment, vite rejoints par le reste du gang des Losers, et la soirée passa beaucoup trop vite à leur goût.

La salle fut remplie de rires du début à la fin, des blagues de Richie et des larmes de son époux trop émotif pour son bien.

Ils dansèrent jusqu'à en avoir mal aux jambes, mais qu'importe, ils étaient heureux, ils étaient vivants.

Vers cinq heures du matin, les invités désertèrent la grande salle du château -Richie et Eddie avaient largement les moyens pour une occasion pareille-, et leur cinq amis les saluèrent avant de rentrer à l'hôtel pour une fin de nuit bien méritée.

-Alors Mr Tozier, prêt pour la suite? ronronna innocemment Richie en arrivant devant leur chambre.

Le plus grand savoura la délicate rougeur qui teignit soudain les joues de son amant.

-Je.. J'imagine..? bégaya Eddie en posant la main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte.

Mais Richie lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'il ait pu réussir et il leva des yeux curieux sur son époux.

-Tu fais quoi?

-Je.. Rentre dans notre chambre? tenta le plus petit.

-Tu rigoles j'espère?

-Comment ç.. Oh par les cieux Richie repose moi tout de suite!

Mais c'était trop tard, l'humoriste l'avait déjà soulevé de terre et l'emmenait tranquillement dans leur chambre.

-Allons allons Eds, ne me dis pas que tu ignores cette coutume?

Le regard féroce du plus jeune lui indiqua que si et qu'il aurait préféré l'oublier, et un rire ne tarda pas à s'échapper de sa gorge.

Il déposa doucement son mari sur leur lit et eut un sourire carnassier en observant ce dernier.

Eddie, qui retirait ses chaussures, ne tarda pas à s'empourprer de plus belle en sentant le regard de son amant.

-Quoi..?

-Je remarquais juste à quel point tu es beau, chuchota Richie en retrouvant une expression plus douce.

Le plus petit fronça les sourcils et le regarda.

-Tu plaisantes?

-Pas du tout. Tu es beau Eddie, quoi que tu en dises. Aussi beau à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. S'il le faut, je passerai la nuit entière et même la journée suivante à te le rappeler, annonça calmement le plus grand en se rapprochant après avoir aussi enlevé chaussures et chaussettes.

Eddie le regarda faire sans bouger, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire.

Richie ne le déçut pas, sans attendre, il alla embrasser fougueusement son cadet, glissant sa main droite derrière sa nuque pour le maintenir contre lui.

Le plus petit frissonna et s'accrocha à la veste de costume de son amant avant de l'attirer plus encore contre lui en s'allongeant doucement contre les nombreux oreillers du lit.

L'autre sourit contre les lèvres d'Eddie, et se glissa rapidement entre ses jambes tremblantes.

Son compagnon était toujours nerveux quand ils commençaient ce genre de choses, mais il savait que ça lui passerait rapidement.

Alors, tout doucement, pour ne pas le crisper davantage, Richie déboutonna la veste de son amant et la retira, avec son aide.

Puis il faufila ses mains sous sa chemise, caressant la peau échauffée du bout des doigts, se régalant des petits frissons qui la parcouraient. Oh oui, Eddie était sensible juste comme il fallait, et il adorait ça.

Richie rompit bientôt le baiser, seulement pour descendre sa bouche le long de la mâchoire du plus jeune, jusqu'à son cou, qu'il embrassa fiévreusement.

Sous lui, Eddie frémissait à tout va, ses mains toujours agrippées à son amant, les yeux luisants déjà de plaisir.

Le plus grand sourit contre lui, et s'occupa d'ouvrir sa chemise avant de se redresser pour admirer la vue devant lui.

Eddie le regardait d'un air suppliant, son torse se soulevant à toute vitesse, tout son corps agité de petits tremblements d'anticipation. Mais ce qui plût le plus à Richie fut de voir le renflement bien marqué entre les jambes de son époux, preuve irréfutable de son excitation actuelle. Il s'en sentit d'ailleurs flatté, et décida que faire attendre cette délicieuse créature serait le pire des péchés qui soient.

Alors il revint capturer les lèvres de son chéri, ses mains se glissant jusqu'à la frontière de son pantalon, et s'attela à la tâche de déboucler la ceinture qui le retenait.

Mais une main sur son torse le repoussa doucement et il leva les yeux vers son amant.

-Un souci?

-Oui. Pourquoi je devrais être le seul à être nu? marmonna Eddie avec une moue boudeuse.

Richie cligna des yeux avant de rire. Il vola un petit baiser au plus jeune avant d'enlever en vitesse sa veste de costume.

-Tu as raison, excuse moi, murmura l'homme en retirant aussi sa chemise, se retrouvant à égalité avec son amant.

Eddie le regarda avec envie en se léchant les lèvres, une lueur appréciative au fond des yeux.

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois? ronronna innocemment Richie, satisfait du hochement de tête de son mari.

-Beaucoup, répondit l'autre en passant ses mains sur son torse.

Richie frissonna agréablement avant d'attraper les mains de son époux.

Il sourit devant le regard perdu de l'autre, et attrapa sa cravate qui trainait à côté d'eux pour attacher les poignets de son époux aux montants du lit.

-Non Rich! gémit Eddie en tirant sur l'entrave, sans résultats. Je veux pouvoir te toucher aussi!

-Plus tard mon ange, minauda Richie en se penchant pour retirer enfin ce maudit pantalon.

Il le fit doucement glisser le long des jambes de son amant, avant de faire subir le même sort à son boxer.

Le rouge remonta aussitôt sur les joues de Eddie alors qu'il se retrouvait complètement exposé au regard gourmand de son époux.

Richie ne résista pas longtemps et enfouit bientôt sa tête entre les cuisses écartées du plus jeune, donnant un léger coup de langue à son membre tendu.

Un cri étranglé lui parvint alors que tout le corps sous lui s'arquait de plaisir et de surprise.

Sans hésiter, il recommença, avant de prendre le haut de son sexe en bouche.

De son côté, Eddie était incapable de s'empêcher de gémir, relevant même ses hanches pour s'enfoncer davantage dans la bouche accueillante de son amant.

-Mon dieu Rich c'est... Aaaah ouiii! cria le plus jeune en se cambrant de nouveau, haletant.

Ravi de l'effet qu'il produisait, Richie présenta sa main à son amant et le scruta, sans retirer ses lèvres de son membre tendu.

Eddie mit un moment avant de le voir, déjà bien loin dans les affres du plaisir, mais lorsqu'il remarqua ladite main, il n'attendit pas et l'attrapa du bout des lèvres pour commencer à lécher les doigts de son mari.

Richie frissonna en le regardant faire. Le petit enfoiré s'y prenait comme s'il faisait une fellation, regardant Richie droit dans les yeux, très conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur le plus vieux.

Ce dernier finit par retirer ses doigts de la bouche tentatrice et les glissa jusqu'à son intimité.

Il caressa doucement le petit anneau rosé, guettant les réactions de son amant, qui gémissait d'envie à chaque contact.

-Rich... Rich s'il te plait... Fais le... supplia le plus jeune en se tortillant.

-Faire quoi? demanda innocemment l'autre.

Eddie rosit et chercha ses mots, soudain tout honteux.

Le plus âgé émit un petit rire et entra un doigt en lui avant qu'il ait pu parler.

Le brun gémit de plus belle et écarta davantage les jambes avant de se crisper en sentant un deuxième doigt s'introduire en lui.

Richie prit bien son temps pour le préparer, remarquant avec intérêt à quel point Eddie était serré autour de son doigt. Il imagina comme il se sentirait bien une fois enterré dans le corps chaleureux de son amant, et il crut qu'il allait jouir rien qu'avec cette image mentale. Mais il parvint à se retenir et reprit ses préliminaires, cherchant cette petite boule de nerfs qui rendait son amant fou de plaisir.

Eddie écarquilla soudain les yeux et lâcha un hurlement de pur plaisir en rejetant la tête en arrière et Richie sut qu'il avait trouvé.

Il rappuya dessus sans hésiter et frissonna de plaisir en voyant dans quel état se trouvait son époux. Ce dernier se cambra de plus belle et, dans une dernière secousse, parvint à libérer ses mains de son entrave.

Et ce n'était que le début...

Avec un "plop!" humide, il lâcha le membre d'Eddie et enleva ses doigts, s'attirant un miaulement de frustration de son chéri.

Miaulement qui mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit Richie finir de se déshabiller, libérant son propre sexe de sa prison de tissu.

Eddie déglutit et regarda l'autre s'aligner avec son intimité, son cœur tambourinant furieusement contre sa cage thoracique.

-Tu es prêt? demanda gentiment Richie en caressant la joue marquée du plus jeune.

Ce dernier hocha aussitôt la tête, et glissa ses mains sur ses cuisses pour les écarter davantage.

-Vas y, je te veux, murmura Eddie, une confiance absolue dans ses grands yeux.

Richie sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de le pénétrer aussi doucement que possible.

Bien qu'ils l'aient déjà fait auparavant, Eddie restait toujours aussi étroit, il devait donc y aller lentement pour ne pas le blesser.

Le plus jeune gémit un peu de douleur et se mordit la lèvre en saisissant les épaules de son amant comme soutien.

Richie le laissa faire et termina d'entrer en lui avant de rester un moment immobile, le souffle court.

La chaleur était intenable, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas durer, et Eddie non plus, s'il en croyait les pulsations qui agitaient son sexe rougi.

Quand il sentit son époux se détendre, le plus grand commença à bouger en lui, gémissant d'extase en sentant les muscles de l'autre se resserrer autour de son membre, comme pour le retenir à l'intérieur.

-Oh bordel Eds, grogna Richie en accélérant petit à petit la cadence.

Le plus jeune gémit en réponse et planta ses ongles dans sa peau, les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est trop bon, haleta-t-il en enroulant ses jambes autour du bassin du plus grand. V-va plus vite, s'il te plait...

-Avec..plaisir... répondit Richie en obéissant.

Bientôt, il imposa un rythme impitoyable à Eddie, martelant sans relâche sa prostate, lui faisant voir des étoiles à chaque coup de hanches.

Toute la douceur dont il avait fait preuve auparavant avait disparu, mais il savait qu'Eddie aimait ça.

Richie se pencha soudain et aspira un des tétons du plus jeune dans sa bouche, rajoutant encore du plaisir à l'euphorie que ressentait déjà son paternaire. Il suça et mordilla le petit bouton de chair, malmenant l'autre avec ses doigts, savourant les cris et hoquets extatiques de son amant qui tremblait de la tête aux pieds à présent.

-Richie.. Rich.. Oh mon dieu oui continue! Je.. Je vais... Rich..! Oh putain..!

Le concerné gémit bruyamment en continuant de bouger sauvagement à l'intérieur de son mari, et finit par glisser sa main valide entre ses jambes pour retourner le masturber, en rythme avec ses coups de bassin.

Ce fut la sensation de trop, il sentit soudain tout le corps d'Eddie se tendre contre lui et il sut que c'était le moment.

Le plus jeune hurla son nom et se libéra dans sa main, griffant ses épaules sans scrupules, se resserrant terriblement autour du sexe de l'autre.

Richie ne tint pas davantage, il ne donna encore qu'un coup de hanches avant de jouir à son tour, profondément enfoui à l'intérieur d'Eddie, un éclair blanc se praupageant derrière ses rétines.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour revenir à eux, et même ainsi, Eddie semblait toujours totalement absent.

Ses yeux étaient encore vitreux et son rythme cardiaque restait affolé.

Richie le regarda, reprenant doucement son souffle, légèrement tremblant.

Il n'avait jamais connu d'orgasme aussi puissant que celui là, et il doutait d'en ravoir jamais un de ce genre ci.

-Eddie..? chuchota le grand homme en embrassant tendrement le plus jeune, qui se contenta de répondre par un petit gémissement fatigué, le corps encore agité de spasmes.

Le plus âgé sourit légèrement et se retira à contrecœur du corps de son compagnon avant de se laisser tomber contre ce dernier, enroulant ses longs bras autour de son cadre mince.

Eddie tourna lentement les yeux vers lui, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-C'était.. Wow... murmura le brunet.

-Comme tu dis, répondit Richie sur le même ton, avant d'appuyer un énième baiser sur la bouche déjà rougie de son amant.

-Je t'aime, Richie, dit encore Eddie en fermant doucement les yeux.

-Je t'aime aussi, confirma Richie en remontant la couette sur eux.

Oh oui il l'aimait. Depuis ses treize ans, et sûrement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Et dire qu'ils avaient du tuer un clown extraterrestre et faillir se perdre l'un l'autre pour s'en rendre compte...

Un sourire rêveur naquit sur le visage de Richie alors qu'il contemplait le petit anneau d'or à son doigt. Puis il ferma les yeux à son tour, heureux et amoureux.

Kyaaaaaa mon premier lemon!! *m'enfuis en hurlant*


End file.
